


House

by Sigrid20002



Series: Slowtember 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "house", Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, References to Depression, Slowtember 2020, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: Everywhere he goes, he can almost feel Doflamingos presence. There is nothing that can distract Law from the fact that everything around here is his and there is no escape. Or is there?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Slowtember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	House

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take for the Slowtember, created by [élod](https://twitter.com/megaelod) on Twitter! It's a challenge to write (or in the original draw) a piece each three days!
> 
> I will continue to write shipping OS, but I will choose them randomly :P
> 
> If you want to check out the Slowtember challenge, do it [here](https://twitter.com/megaelod/status/1299348851405590528) !!

Blood spatters all over the floor and Law scrunches his nose as some of it spills on his shoes. Great, he won’t get these stains out so easily...

He lowers the weapon and sighs as he steps back and lets other men clean up the mess, wrapping the body up in the canvas cover they spread over the floor to prevent the blood from messing up the laminate flooring.

Law gives the gun to another guy who puts it away in a safe. The ravenhaired doesn’t need it in here. He is save here, there is no reason to suspect any danger. The security is airtight, Doflamingo made sure of it.

And still Law doesn’t feel it.

“Someone has to take over for poor Mr. Valentino over there,” Doflamingo says and nods to the corpse as Law lights himself a cigarette. Doflamingo doesn’t mind smoking in here, so Law doesn’t either. “We can’t let this impact our business.”

“I already have someone in mind,” Law replies and exhales some of the smoke. “I will take care of it tomorrow. It’s late and I plan on getting at least a little bit of sleep today.” 

Doflamingo nods satisfied with the answer. He trusts Law. If he says he will take care of it, he will take care of it. “Sure. Take care of you, Law. I don’t want to lose an important business partner like you because of exhaustion.”

_Business partner..._ Law would have laughed if he could, but he is sure never to reveal his bitter feelings to Doflamingo. Still, these words are far away from the truth.

He’s not a business partner. He’s a prisoner. 

It may not look like it. This room doesn’t look like a cell. The living room is bright and large, there is a fireplace on the other side of the couch, enough space for at least five people to sit there and lots of books to kill some time. There even is a big TV hanging on another wall and a bar with liquor to have a drink at once in a while. 

Law doesn’t like to be here though. Even without the corpse it always smells like blood and gunpowder, the smell weighing on Law more than his conscience after killing yet another man. 

There are drugs on the table, indicating the heavy addiction in this house and for Law a constant reminder of his own pitiful situation. Not only does he work for Doflamingo and his drug ring, it’s also a more personal stress factor, because the drugs can do two things to Doflamingo: Either he is rather calm, collected and surprisingly forgiving due to his good mood, or he is absolutely furious and brutal in his behavior, leading to a couple more cuts and bruises on Law’s body. 

But Law never says anything, never fights back. He can’t quit, not only because Doflamingo kills whoever tries to leave his drug cartel, but also because he’s family. At least Doflamingo considers him family. On paper Law is his nephew, he can’t get away. He never could. So he learned how to accept it, not living, just _surviving_.

Law excuses himself now and leaves this room full of blood, gunpowder and drugs. he steps into the hallway and makes his way to his room, but even here, away from the blonde lunatic, he can feel eyes upon him, watching him, waiting for him to make the wrong move. 

His gaze falls to a pink feather laying in a corner, forgotten or overlooked by the housemaids, and it makes him so unreasonably mad. It is as if someone was trying to send him a message. He’s everywhere. You can’t be free, you’re never alone. Law clenches his fists and moves a little faster. Back to his room. That’s his space, away from... all **this**.

He bursts into his room and slams the door shut behind him. He stays there leaning against the door, trying to catch his breath and calm down. Then he opens his eyes again and looks around.

His room is very dark in color, especially compared to the rest of the house. He also doesn’t let in the light from outside, as if that would hide the fact that not even this room is really his. Sure, he lives here, he sleeps here, but it still feels strange and unfamiliar. 

He sinks down at the floor and his fingers curl into his clothes. He hates this place. He hates it so much. Even his room doesn’t feel as much of a safe space than he always hopes. Doflamingo is only a few steps away and if he has something he wants Law to do, there is nothing stopping him from getting to Law. And the ravenhaired always has to oblige. 

It doesn’t look like it, but this house is his prison and this room is his cell. And even when he leaves this place, there is always a chain around his neck, pulling him back.

A knock at his door tears him out of his dark thoughts. For a moment dread fills his stomach, he can’t deal with Doflamingo further today. He’s just so sick of it.

But it’s not Doflamingos voice that speaks up shortly after: “Trafalgar, are you okay in there? You’re not doing something stupid again, right?”

Law sighs and he thinks about sending Eustass away for a moment, but he can’t let this provocation go unanswered, so he gets up on his feet again and opens the door. He bans every emotion from his face and stares at Eustass with a blank expression. 

“What do you want?” he asks, even though he knows exactly why Kid is here.

“Can I come in?”

Law stares at him for a little bit longer, then he steps back and Kid enters the room. Softly Law closes the door, in the next moment he’s trapped between Eustass’ arms as the redhead presses him against the wood and his lips find Law’s. 

The kiss is passionate as ever and Law loses himself in the feeling of Eustass’ body against his. Usually they fight over dominance, but today Law is too tired, too sick of always fighting, so he lets Eustass take the lead. 

He feels Kid’s tongue running over his lip, so he opens his mouth just a bit. Kid deepens the kiss and his hands grip Law’s hips tighter, then he suddenly tears him away from the door and pushes him onto the bed. Just seconds after Law’s back hits the mattress, Eustass is already leaning over him, capturing his lips in another kiss.

He’s always hungry like that, Law thinks and his body suddenly goes rigid.The second Eustass stepped into the room, he threw himself on Law. Isn’t it always like this? Isn’t Eustass just coming over, because of his own selfish needs? He doesn’t really care, why should he? He’s just here for sex.

Again his train of thought gets interrupted, when Kid pulls back, almost immediately after Law grew stiff. He looks at Law thoughtfully and surprisingly observant. “Is something wrong?”

Law lets out a grunt and pushes Eustass away. He sits up and reaches for his cigarettes again. He doesn’t like smoking in his own room, but sometimes he feels a need to. He doesn’t want to leave and risk seeing someone outside, possibly even bumping into Doflamingo.

He ignores Kid, expects him to leave, because he didn’t get what he was looking for today, but instead he still sits on the edge of the bed and waits. He waits patiently, doesn’t say anything, while Law lights his cigarette and takes a drag.

“I’m not in the mood,” he finally says, since Kid seems to wait for an explanation of some sorts. It’s not like it really matters, he doesn’t have to explain himself. Usually sex with Eustass always manages to erase all these thoughts, that hunt him. It feels like Law does have a place in the world, that there is some kind of blind spot in this building that isn’t controlled by Doflamingo.

But is it really better to be used by Kid like this? 

That’s not totally fair, since he also took part in their silent agreement, but he’s not sure if he wants it anymore. He also doesn’t want to lose it though, so he’s sitting here, this inner conflict tearing him apart from inside. He hates all of it. He doesn’t want to be here.

He hears Eustass sigh and feels the bed moving. He doesn’t look at Eustass and thinks he stood up, but instead he feels something shifting next to him and when he turns around, Kid positioned himself right next to Law. He takes the cigarette out of Law’s hands and inhales some of the smoke.

Law eyes him skeptically. “I told you, I’m not in the mood. I won’t sleep with you today.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you,” Eustass mutters and rolls his eyes, then he gives back the cigarette. But Law just stares at him.

“So what are you still doing here?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Eustass shoots back and at first Law wants to say ‘yes, of course’, but then he closes his mouth again. Because.. he doesn’t really want to be alone...

Still, he has no idea what the fuck is going on.

He watches Eustass as the redhead takes Law’s hand in his and softly brushes over the back with his thump. Law’s heart seems to skip a beat and his breath gets caught in his throat at the touch, while all he can see and feel is Kid’s hand on his. 

It’s not an unfamiliar feeling, he has had Eustass’ hands all over his body, but at the same time it is so strange and so /new/... Because Eustass doesn’t touch him in passion or lust this time. Instead it’s warm, soft and almost... _affectionate_. But that can't be, can it?

Kid’s hand moves upwards to roll back Law’s sleeve, which makes the other flinch. But he doesn’t pull back his arm, not even when the other’s finger brush over his scars. 

“I don’t want you to do something stupid again,” Kid repeats his words from earlier and Law gets now what he has been trying to say then. He feels his stomach turn.

“It’s none of your fucking business,” he hisses, but still he doesn’t have the heart to pull back, not when Kid still leaves a soft trail over his arm. Kid laughs at his statement.

“Probably not. Pretty silly, isn’t it? I mean, there is no reason, why you should even listen to me.”

“I don’t get it,” Law says and stares at Kid again. “Why...? You just like me for sex, don’t you?”

Kid hits his elbow in his side, making the ravenhaired gasp for air. “Ouch! Asshole!”

“For someone so smart you can be pretty fucking dense,” Kid insults him back and scoffs, before he leans close to Law and kisses him again. It’s still intense and leaves a tingling sensation in Laws chest and his groin, but when Kid pulls back, his hand is on Law’s cheek and he stares into his eyes, like there is nothing else. _Noone_ else, just Law and Kid, here in this room that suddenly feels so much warmer. 

“I know you don’t like the mushy and emotional kind of stuff, so I thought I’d make it simple for you and you seemed to enjoy the sex, but now you’re starting to get stupid ideas again,” Kid says roughly. “You’re fucking good in bed, but even you can’t make me stay just with that. And **fuck** , I don’t even need it, alright? If you don’t want to we’re not sleeping together, but I’m still not going anywhere.”

It almost sounds like a threat and it’s just too much like Kid, that suddenly Law starts laughing. It’s not a mocking sound or a dry chuckle, he is honestly laughing, so much that he’s hunching over. 

Kid blinks and looks at Law like the ravenhaired man has lost his mind. What the fuck is so funny that he loses it like this??

“Stop it, Trafalgar, you’re even scarier than with your scary face,” Kid complains, trying to calm Law down somehow, but it takes some more time for him to actually quiet down again.

“God, what do I do with you?” Law mutters and leans in again. He presses his lips softly against Kid’s and caresses his cheek. “This isn’t like us at all.”

“Dunno,” Kid replies and shrugs. “Taking the chance to get on each others nerves even more until we want to kill each other sounds like us.”

Law lets out another laugh, but to Kid’s relief it’s a significantly shorter one now. “That does sound promising,” Law jokes and leans back in his bed again. Kid turns around more and wraps his arm around Law’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Law realizes that he still hates this place, this house and the people here. But with Kid it feels like there is always a way out, always a comfortable and safe place to get at. It feels like home.


End file.
